


Pleasure, Little Treasure

by etrix



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Porn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix/pseuds/etrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sephiroth's birthday and Genesis knows exactly what he wants to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure, Little Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Grinding and touchy-feely on the floor of a dance club; combined with exhibitionism & dirty talk, preferably by Genesis. Piercings/tattoos for bonus points!” on Final Fantasy VII Anonymous Kink Meme  
> Posted: 11-Nov-2008 on Anon Kink and 19-Dec-2008 in my LJ

* * *

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Angeal’s low voice wasn’t suited to whining, but he did have his puppy’s example to help him do it right.  
  
“Because it’s Sephiroth’s birthday,” was the light reply. Genesis bounced a little in excitement. He’d managed to talk them into wearing civvie clothes for this little adventure, one that had definitely _not_ been approved by ShinRa, as if he gave a fuck. Sephiroth’s hair might give them away but maybe people would think he was a wanna-be wearing a wig.  
  
“The time for retreat was before we ever left our quarters,” Sephiroth stated calmly. The club hadn’t been his idea, Genesis had proposed it as a present of sorts, but of the two accompanying the red-haired fighter, he’d actually been the more willing. Two years younger than his play-mates, he’d never been to a club before.  
  
It was loud before they’d even reached the building, but the bass rhythm was contagious. What Genesis called a ‘fuck-me beat.’ “Will they let me in?” he asked, suddenly worried. It may have been his birthday, and he may have never been a child, but technically he was still a minor.  
  
“Don’t worry, you look old enough.” Besides this club was a little lax in checking ID as it had a specialized clientele, but Genesis didn’t tell him that, and he’d made Angeal promise not to tell him either. Not until they knew if the silver-haired youth shared their little kink.  
  
Instead he gave his young lover a comprehensive look. He actually did look old enough, his thin, too serious face added years to his actual age. He also looked like he ought to be illegal, Genesis thought; tight black pants that obviously hid no briefs, his buckled, thigh-high boots that emphasized his assets. Tight black shirt, opened just enough, and the hair. It made Gen want to tie someone up with it. He looked like a hooker, but not a cheap one. Exactly what the redhead had been looking for when he picked out the clothes.  
  
Genesis switched his appreciative gaze to his best-best friend. His pants were standard issue, loose in the leg but tight across the butt. Genesis loved how they looked on him. He wore a deep blue t-shirt that stretched to cover that delicious body. He couldn’t see his lover’s new tattoo, but he knew it was there. Sephiroth had the one he’d been given as a child, literally a ‘1’ tattooed on his forearm. So in the spirit of solidarity, Genesis and Angeal had decided to get tattooed too. It was while Angeal was getting his that Genesis had changed his mind.  
  
“This is a really bad idea, Genesis. I know what you’re like on the dance floor,” Angeal protested.  
  
“Then you’ll just have to cover my ass, won’t you.” It was said with a sly smirk and from under long eyelashes. It was a look Sephiroth recognized now. Genesis was looking forward to sex, another pastime his friends had introduced him to.  
  
“You want to have sex in the club?” Sephiroth asked bluntly. They hadn’t taught him tact yet.  
  
Angeal covered his face with one hand but Genesis just laughed and purred. “Oh, aren’t you a bright boy.” He stroked bared fingers over hairless cheeks, a slim neck until they settled on muscled chest. “You want to try it? It’s fun,” he coaxed. Sephiroth was speechless, trying to process the idea. There were no beds in dance clubs, were there?  
  
“Gen...” Angeal protested, but Genesis just laughed and resumed leading them to the club.  
 

* * *

Getting in was as easy as Genesis said.  
  
Sephiroth was dazed by, by _everything_. It was so loud, so bright yet dark at the same time. Bodies were packed tighter than an army formation yet Genesis grabbed his hand and steered him effortlessly through the crowd to the dance floor. No dark corners for the red-haired fighter, he staked out a claim right under the lights and pulled his young lover up flush with his body.  
  
Sephiroth was embarrassed. He watched the people on the dance floor and had no idea how they moved their bodies that way. Genesis didn’t help as he began to shimmy up and down, using his hips to steady the movement. The redhead managed to rub everywhere without hardly touching.  
  
“Feel the rhythm,” Angeal said in his ear, standing close behind him, “It’s usually the bass, but you can hear the drum. It’s just like the instructors calling out the steps in a kata.” He put his hands on slim hips, “One,” a shift to the left, “Two,” back again, “Three,” to the right. He purred the call, moving Sephiroth’s hips. Genesis added his own touch by running hands up under the silver-haired fighter’s arms, forcing them to move–mostly over somebody’s skin, but still keeping time to the music.  
  
Finally, Genesis caught those long hands in his own and brought them up to his own chest, forcing Sephiroth to press strong fingers over his new nipple rings. It hurt _wonderfully_. Hollander would have a fit when he saw them, Genesis smirked. Fucked if he cared what the fat old bitch thought.  
  
It didn’t take long for the young SOLDIER to catch on to the technique. Sword-fighting also required rhythm and balance. It’s just in dancing you let your enemies get much, much closer. So close that Genesis and Angeal were kissing over the silver-haired youth’s shoulder. If he tipped his head just a little he could see their entwined tongues.  
  
“Keep moving, Seph.” Genesis instructed, so he did.  
  
They were pressing in to him, from chest to thigh. They didn’t move, but he did. He moved, and stroked their bodies with his own. He could feel their muscles, their bones, their breath. Genesis was hard. He thrust forward gently, fucking whatever piece of Sephiroth his hips touched.  
  
Sephiroth didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he put them where they fell naturally, under Genesis’ untucked shirt, on his leather-covered butt.  
  
“Squeeze it,” Genesis broke off the kiss and looked at his younger lover, “Squeeze my ass like you want to fuck it.” So he did and was rewarded when Genesis thrust his hips forward to grind into Sephiroth’s groin. It also had the added effect of forcing his own bottom into Angeal’s crotch pressing him against the dark-haired First’s large erection.  
  
Genesis abandoned Angeal’s lips to kiss their silver-haired lover. Sephiroth felt Angeal’s large hands covering his own, forcing him to squeeze harder, move lower. Seph’s arousal rose to match theirs. They were in the middle of the dance floor of a busy club. Through even the heavy bass of the music he could hear the comments of the other dancers. If he looked he knew he’d see people looking at them; but no one had guessed who they were.  
  
It was liberating.  
  
Sephiroth let the last of his reservations fall away. Fighting, dancing, fucking, the rhythms were the same. He reached behind him to grab some of Angeal’s ass. He didn’t squeeze it but stroked it hard, digging in just under the crease where ass met thigh. Angeal groaned. The area was one of his major erogenous zones. He loved to be stroked, scratched, licked or squeezed there.  
  
“We should move this upstairs,” Angeal suggested. He was panting and thrusting. Even his enormous self-control was being tested by Sephiroth’s unguarded response.  
  
Genesis backed away slightly and grinned happily. He unabashedly reached down and adjusted himself. Then he did the same for Sephiroth causing the youth to stretch up on his toes. “I’m ready. Are you ready, Sephiroth?” He didn’t release him, instead the redhead moved closer, knowing both his lovers would be able to hear his whisper, “Or should we just stay here and I’ll rub your cock just like this until you cum inside your pants. You’ll be all sticky and wet and oh so pretty. You’ll have to walk through the crowd like that. Everyone will know you came, Sephiroth, just from my hand on your cock.”  
  
Sephiroth had to close his eyes, the image was too intense–the feeling was too much. Genesis was milking him to the rhythm of the song playing. Angeal was pressed up against him, swaying him to the beat.  
  
Genesis hadn’t finished playing yet, “You can pretend Angeal has his cock buried inside you, stretching you almost to pain. You like that don’t you, Sephiroth? You like it to hurt, just a little.” As he said it he gave the hard flesh in his hand an extra hard squeeze. “I could take it out of your pants; let everyone in the club see it. It’s so pretty, I think they’d enjoy looking at it, all pink and flushed. And when you cum I’ll step away so they can all watch you spurt.”  
  
“He’ll do it if you want him too,” Angeal assured him. Sephiroth whimpered. “But perhaps for his first time at a club we should be more circumspect.”  
  
“As you wish, Angeal,” Genesis agreed, and with one last, lingering touch, he turned and led the way to the upper level. They were accompanied by applause and whistles. That was a bit more than Sephiroth had expected and he dipped his head forward so his hair would hide him from the crowd.  
  
They didn’t move as fast as they were capable of but it still didn’t take long until Genesis had ushered them down a back corridor into a private room. There was a low, wide couch that could’ve had a sign ‘use me for sex’. Track lighting kept the couch brightly lit but forced everything else into darkness. The music was still being pumped through but it was muted.  
  
Genesis was barely through the door before he was stripping his clothes off. He stood under one of the lights and ran hands over his own body, watching himself in the mirror, smiling at the way his piercings glinted in the light.  
  
Angeal came up behind him, a dark shadow and placed his hands low, caging the redhead’s bobbing erection between thumbs and forefingers, framing the pale flesh with his tanned hands. He curled his fingers in a little so they pressed against the base of his balls, all nice and tight and high. Then he forced his whole hands in much, much harder, forcing Genesis’s ass cheeks tight against him, and he began to rock.  
  
“You look so good, Gen. Like the pretty, little slut I know you are.”  
  
Genesis smiled. “Bend me over the couch and fuck me, Angeal. I want your cock in me, making me dance. I want it now.” He raised his voice, “Sephiroth can watch then he can fuck me after. I’ll be all slippery with Angeal’s cum but that won’t bother you, will it Seph?”  
  
Mutely, the silver-haired youth shook his head. Genesis was always uninhibited but he was being absolutely wanton, like the slut Angeal had called him.  
  
“I want you over here where I can see you,” he pointed an imperious finger. “Undo your pants and pull out your cock. I want you to play with yourself while Angeal pounds into me.”  
  
Sephiroth swallowed hard but did as instructed. He watched Genesis position himself so he was kneeling on the couch with his hand braced on the low back. Angeal, obviously no stranger to the room, turned on a new light, one that shone from lower down. The way the redhead had been positioned had shadowed his lower body, the light Angeal had turned on lit it back up. It was a spotlight that made the pearly drops of pre-cum gleam.  
  
Then the black-haired fighter pulled off his shirt, revealing his brand-new tattoo of a Banora White with a bite taken out of it, high on his pectoral. He took a tube out of his pocket and set it on Genesis’ spine while he undid his pants and pushed them down. Then he opened up the tube and slicked up his large erection. He was easily the biggest of the three of them and Sephiroth was always stunned when all that hard flesh disappeared into either of them.  
  
But disappear it did.  
  
“Push it into me, harder, you know I like it when it hurts,” Genesis kept up a steady litany of instructions and begging and moans of appreciation. He tried to wriggle back, tried to impale himself faster on Angeal’s long, fat shaft but his partner grabbed his hips and held him still. He moved to the beat, swaying and rocking, pushing in until he hilted.  
  
A smile of anticipation crossed Angeal’s broad face. “Dance for me, Genesis.”  
  
“Ah, fuck, you bastard,” the redhead complained, but he straightened and began to undulate, dancing on Angeal’s shaft like it was a pole on the floor. He watched himself in the mirror, watched his own cock start to drip. Angeal’s hand was there, catching the thick liquid before it could fall and raising it to lush lips to be licked off.  
  
Sephiroth, standing to the side, hand holding his own hard flesh, was mesmerized. It had occurred to him that the ‘mirror’ was on the club’s interior wall. With the light’s spotlighting them, they couldn’t see out but he’d bet Masamune that anyone on the other side could see in. They could see Genesis stretching to suck on Angeal’s tongue while the big warrior’s hand spun the nipple rings around through the new piercings, causing Genesis to wail. His other hand ran up and down the redhead’s erection, pulling the flesh taut before releasing it and exposing the weeping head, once again.  
  
How many people were watching, Sephiroth wondered?  
  
He shuddered, turned on by the idea of being watched but torn, because he didn’t want anyone seeing his face when he came. It was too revealing, to intimate. Too vulnerable to be shared with any but his best friends, his lovers.  
  
But still, they were being watched.  
  
He walked forward, in front of Genesis. They broke off their kiss to look at him, “It’s not your turn yet, young one.” The redhead mocked. Sephiroth stopped his mouth the best way he knew how. He leaned forward and pressed his thin, sculpted lips to Genesis’ fuller one. He kissed hard and commanding, and a little punishing.  
  
“Do you think people will like it when I do this?” Sephiroth asked before dropping to his knees and taking Genesis’ erection into his mouth. He took it all in one smooth swallow–just another of his natural talents.  
  
“Oh fuck, oh shit, that feels so good. Look at it, Angeal. Look how pretty that is. Oh gods, it feels so good!”  
  
“He’s jerking himself off, can you see it?” Angeal mentioned, always happy to see the domineering redhead reduced to wordlessness. He enjoyed it when Genesis was like this and he could turn the tables..  
  
“Odin’s balls,” Genesis responded between pants for breath, “He’s fucking _humming_.” He announced, as if it were unfair somehow.  
  
“Doesn’t that feel good, Gen? He’s taken your whole prick in so deep. He’s surrounded it with his wet, warm mouth. The humming just makes it feel even better.”  
  
“Nnggghhh,” Genesis could barely think. This was so much more than he’d expected.  
  
“We’ve got you trapped, Gen. You can’t get my cock out of your ass, and Seph’s not letting yours go. He’ll suck you until you blow; you know that, don’t you? He likes the way you taste."  
  
Genesis writhed, holding onto strong arms because he would blow apart without the support. He looked down where Sephiroth had pulled back to take a breath, strings of saliva and pre-cum ran from lips to cock until Seph put out his tongue to gather them all up and swallow them. Genesis moaned.  
  
“Once you go, then I’ll go. I’ll spasm inside you, filling you up with my cum. I’ve got lots to give you, you know that, don’t you, Genesis. And as soon as I pull out of you, it’ll start dripping out of your ass and running down your leg, all warm and thick and sticky.”  
  
That was it. With a wordless, broken shout he reached his peak. His whole body convulsed with it. White heat raced down his spine and out of him through his cock. It sheeted out his brain, but he could still feel when Angeal kept his promise and emptied himself into his ass, so deep inside him. He could feel every pulse, every spurt and it felt like he would come again, except Sephiroth pulled away with one last, long slow suck.  
  
He stood up, “Taste yourself on me, Genesis,” he ordered. Sephiroth held out his tongue and the redhead leaned forward and sucked it in, sucked it clean, while Angeal purred his approval. Then the dark-haired fighter reached down and took a firm grip on Sephiroth’s still full erection, wrapping the thick organ easily in his large hand. He pumped him hard and quick, straight into orgasm, aiming the streams of thick liquid up to cover Genesis’ belly and chest.  
  
If the people outside liked the show, Sephiroth couldn’t tell. He could hear nothing but their harsh breathing and the music throbbing like another heartbeat. It was wondrous; it was perverse and he knew he'd ask to come back here again.  
 

* * *

Neither Angeal nor Sephiroth would let Genesis clean up. When the redhead pulled up his pants, or tugged down his shirt, it was over their fluids making cloth and leather stick and pull. Genesis complained, of course, all the way home, but neither of his lovers took it seriously because, when he stripped down for a long-delayed shower, he was already hard again. They decided to see if Genesis could clean up faster than they could make him all sticky again.  
  
This, Sephiroth decided as he held slim arms high and pounded into slick flesh, was much better than the cardboard cake ShinRa had given him earlier in the day.  
  


* * *

  


 **Inspired by:**  
‘Get This Party Started’ by Pink ft Redman  
‘Feel It’ by Jakalope  
‘Pretty When You Cry’ by VAST  
‘Keeps Getting Better’ by Christina Aguilera  
‘Pump It’ by The Black-Eyed Peas  
‘No Heaven’ by DJ Champion  



End file.
